


Cargo

by Emily (JustAround)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAround/pseuds/Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonda was beginning to regret taking the cargo.  Also why Yondu ended up keeping Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the the July Challenge at http://31daysoffandom.livejournal.com. Not beta-ed.

“You’re blue.”

Yondu Udonta turned to the youngling they had picked up on Terra, leveling the boy with a glare. The boy cowered at the look, his body shaking slightly in fear, and Yondu once again reminded himself why he never took human cargo. Too much of an annoyance, especially for a long trip like the one they had designated. The crew was growing restless with agitation over the addition of the Terra boy and Yonda could hear the grumbling behind his back.

Knew he would hear, again, their complaints over his ban on eating the youngling. Yondu Udonta might be a lot of things - thief, mercenary, smuggler - but he would not allow the Terran to be eaten. He did know where to draw the line.

Still, with the idiotic statements like that, it was tempting.

“’Course I’m blue, boy,” he said gruffly, the boy hunching down even more into himself at the tone. “Ya got a problem with that.”

“N-no,” the youngling - Peter, he Yondu reminded himself - said, his voice catching. “I just never seen anyone blue before. Are you sick?”

Sighing at the question, remembering the lack of space travel on Terra, Yondu said, “Things are different out here, and not everyone is is pretty as me. You’d better get used to that now, boy, or else you’re in for it.”

It wasn’t an answer, really, but the last thing Yondu wanted to do was explain his race to the kid. First of all, he’d be even more confused than he was and would require more explanation and second, he hated talking about his homeworld. Too many bad memories, too much pain. Not worth digging that up again. Especially not for a spring of a creature that would be gone once they reached their final destination.

“Oh,” Peter said, confusion still clear on his face, but somehow having enough sense not to ask anymore questions.

Or so Yondu thought.

“But what - “

The question was mercifully cut off by Kraglin, barging into the room unannounced, holding the boy’s backpack. “What is all this junk? Anything we can salvage to sell?”

The idea was one of Kraglin’s better ones. Some of the Terran stuff sold as novelties across the universe. About to say so to Kraglin, Yondu was stunned into silence as Peter yelled and ran at Kraglin. The trembling terror that had filled the youngling only moments ago was gone, the hesitation evaporated. In its place was an angry boy, swinging wildly at the backpack dangling from Kraglin’s hand.

“That’s mine!” he yelled, stomping on one of Kraglin’s feet and kicking him in the knee. With a yelp of surprised pain, Kraglin dropped the backpack, which was instantly picked up and cradled by Peter. “You can’t sell any of it! My mom gave it to me, and I won’t let you have it!”

Yondu and Kraglin looked at each other in shock - this tough, angry, yelling boy barely resembled the trembling, fearful one that had hidden under any available surface the last few days. Watching the boy carefully, now clutching the backpack against his chest like his life depended on it, holding onto his _cargo_ to keep anyone from getting it, a brilliant idea suddenly dawned on Yondu.

“He ain’t cargo anymore,” Yondu announced, a sly smile crossing his face as he spoke to Kraglin, but kept his gaze on the boy. “He’s gonna stay here. Grow up to be a Ravager. With that fire, he’s gonna make us more than he’s worth as cargo.”

Kraglin looked at him in surprise, but did not argue. He knew better, knew Yondu’s track record at picking the talented ones to join their crew. In fact, Yondu thought it was one of his better ideas.

“Being blue is stupid, anyway,” muttered Peter.

Mostly one of his better ideas. As long as he didn’t end up killing the boy himself.


End file.
